


童养媳生气了怎么办，在线等，挺急的

by AJINajin



Category: AWM绝地求生
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJINajin/pseuds/AJINajin





	童养媳生气了怎么办，在线等，挺急的

HOT战队的前队长是个绝世神A大家都知道，而HOT的现队长是个看上去超凶实际上是个软fufu的omega大家也都知道，而绝世神A将奶凶小o拐成童养媳的故事更是人尽皆知。但是现在，他俩吵架了。  
事情起因很简单，祁醉要出去谈合同，跨国的那种，带了所有的东西，除了于炀和抑制剂。于炀是因为要挑选下一届的青训生，抑制剂是因为祁醉忘了。  
本来倒也没什么关系，出差的几天并不在祁醉的发情期里，但是合约签的不顺利，对面就想着给祁醉塞点好处，而那个好处就是一个发情的Omega。祁醉虽然是个老畜牲但是意志却是绝对的坚定，顶着被强行诱发发情期的脑子硬是把人踢出去了。祁醉看着自己的下身有点无语，本来想和于炀视频，又怕打扰他休息，想了一会，把两个酒桶里的冰块倒进了浴缸，一边泡一边自行解决。好在祁醉在发泄过几次之后就平静下来了，擦擦身子就回床上继续睡。  
本来觉得这此合约反正是谈不成了，干脆一早就回国，还能早点抱着童养媳睡一觉。却在早上刷牙的时候看到soso和花落他们发来的信息：老畜牲你咋了？？？马失前蹄？？？Youth那边我们估计瞒不住了，你抓紧回来自己解决。  
祁醉懵逼了好一会，不知道这两个人大早上的又发什么疯，点开微博吓得手机差点扔水池里，有一个博主发微博宣称自己和祁醉睡了，夸祁醉技术好，配图是自己的项链。那链子还是于炀在两人周年纪念的时候送他的，自己在直播里炫耀过无数次，应该电竞圈，哦不，应该但凡知道这两个人的都知道这条链子的来历。下面的评论也有些不堪入目，大多在骂祁醉渣男，始乱终弃，上完就跑，不负责任。祁醉倒是不在乎这些，不过他现在真的要跑了，跑回国，和于炀解释清楚。  
其实祁醉心里挺没底的，这段时间本来就一直在忙合同，冷落了于炀，虽然于炀不抱怨，但是他心里总归是不好受，还想着忙完这份合同就带于炀出去玩几天，谁知道就突然出了这档子事....  
下了飞机之后祁醉就一门心思赶往训练中心，果不其然的看到于炀和卜那那在双排，他就在门口站着看，一直到两人复盘结束也没有开口。卜那那结束复盘后就被允许回去休息，一转身看到老畜牲也吓了一跳，他拍拍于炀的肩：“小队长，有啥事说开就行了，受了气和我们说。”于炀听懂了什么，回头看见祁醉站在门口。  
祁醉没敢上前，只能可怜巴巴的站在那里，于炀关了电脑往外走，到他身边的时候才说了一句：“麻烦让一下。”祁醉的心一下就冷了，小东西肯定气坏了，嘤嘤嘤感觉自己无法再得到于炀的爱了。祁醉知道小东西的毛该怎么顺，让了一下身子，在于炀走过的时候说了句对不起。于炀停了一下，又低着头走了过去。  
祁醉回到自己房间就开始给小东西发短信：“宝贝，我和他真没什么。”“他是那边的合作伙伴硬塞过来的，我真没要。”“他刚进来就被我扔出去了，链子应该是那时候被扯走的。”“宝贝儿，我对别人没兴趣你是知道的。”“宝贝儿我真的没对不起你。”祁醉发完有些脱力，这些说辞搁谁谁都不一定能信。他等了许久才收到于炀回的两条信息：“我刚才闻到你性息素的味道了。”“你发过情了。”  
祁醉看到的登时就觉得完了，小东西也太敏锐，自己发情也就那么一会，走的时候酒店都没味道了，又坐了那么久的飞机回来，于炀竟然还能闻到。他也没心思睡了，坐在阳台朝着于炀房间的方向抽了一晚上的烟。  
他不是没有惹过于炀生气，只不过这次真的太严重了，他哄都不知道怎么哄。吸完最后一口烟，他打通了一个电话：“喂，是我，找出那天晚上被塞到我房间的人，把他和我的项链一起带回国。”  
祁醉并不打算让于炀见这种恶心的人，搞他回来是为了泄愤。在一个废弃的仓库里祁醉再一次见到了那晚的少年，很年轻，脸上有着埋怨。祁醉进去扯了扯袖子，走上前掐着男孩的脖子，问“你是谁的人？”男孩闭口不语，祁醉的手渐渐收紧，男孩难受的紧，还是哑着嗓子说：“本来我只是在酒店赶上发情期，他们打晕我把我送到你房门口，一开门我才知道里面是祁醉，我喜欢你很久，每场比赛我都看，每个手法我都熟记于心，你说那个凶巴巴的于炀有什么好，我哪里...”话没说完就被祁醉甩了一巴掌，祁醉在他面前慢慢起身，很久才开口：“这次算我栽了，我本来是想放过你，但是你刚才说的最后一句话，让我有点生气了。行了，我栽在你身上一次，我还你一次，咱俩清了。”  
看着男孩被带走之后祁醉有些心塞，赶回训练中心找于炀却发现他没在。问了一圈人也没人知道，最后还是卜那那看不下去了告诉他于炀去游乐场了。  
祁醉在娱乐城里找到于炀的时候有些怔愣，小东西一个人孤孤单单的坐在长椅上，右手拿着冰激凌，左手手腕上还系了一个气球。祁醉心里一酸，走上前跪在于炀面前，把脸埋进于炀摊着的左手里，眼泪没由来的飘了出来。于炀被吓了一下，又感觉到手心里濡湿的触感，一下慌了神，把祁醉的脸捧起来就手忙脚乱的帮他擦眼泪。老畜牲手疾眼快的抓住于炀的手贴在自己脸上，于炀想挣开却被祁醉拉着手甩了他一巴掌，于炀急了，也蹲下去看着祁醉。祁醉看着于炀的眼睛，一个字一个字的开口：“于炀，你记住，我祁醉心里只有你一个。我不骗你，那天晚上我确实是发情了，我在冰块儿里泡了一晚上，结果回来的时候你还不理我，我....”于炀看他说着说着又要哭唧唧，叹了口气在祁醉旁边坐下：“我不相信那些照片的，就算是拍到你和别人在床上的照片我都不会信，除非你告诉我你不爱我了，我才会离开你。”“我生气不是因为我怕你和别人有什么，我生气是因为你总是这样不顾好自己。”祁醉试着牵了牵于炀的手，见人没甩开顿时乐得眉开眼笑。突然像是想起了什么，在兜里掏了一会，才把项链拿出来，“宝贝儿，你再给我戴上好不好。”“你还记得你当时给我项链的时候我说了什么吗？”“你给我带上这个，我可就是你的人了。”  
第二天微博又炸了一波，这次是祁醉发的微博：“我技术好不好别听别人说，去问于炀。@于炀”  
而高潮永远在后面，一分钟后于炀回复并转发：“嗯，我知道。”


End file.
